And The Blood Will Dry
by YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: After the incedent in New York, Loki is sentanced to death. Thor thinks there's another way and goes to confront his brother about a clever plan, but finds that he can't muster up the courage to tell his younger brother that he's going to die when the sun rises.
1. Chapter 1

It happened all too soon.

Loki had only been imprisoned for a month before his death was decided, Odin tried to justify that he was too dangerous even in a cell. Thor pleaded with his father, "Take his magic away." That was the only solution he could think of. Make him mortal, he could do no harm that way. But his father's decision was final, the damage done on Midgard was far more devastating than any of the gods could imagine. It would take years for the humans to rebuild the flattened city of New York, not to mention the mourning period they would go through. All of the people who were slaughtered could never be brought back; they were taken mercilessly with no hope of surviving. But they had little chance against Loki, God of Mischief.

Thor had gone to Loki's cell to confront him about some clever plan to keep him alive. But he knew his brother couldn't answer unless he entered the cell, which even if Loki was bound, it was still risky. The guards standing watch let him in reluctantly and argued about leaving them alone, but Thor gave them the order to leave them into the hall. They left with a heavy sigh, eyeing the golden prince as the heavy door slammed shut.

Loki's head lifted so that his ears could search the sound of who ever dared enter his cell. It was rare for visitors to venture to his private tower; even Odin didn't dare coming close to his prison. He stayed still so the chains wouldn't obscure his hearing. If it weren't for the damned metal blind fold covering his eyes, he would have been able to curse the person easier.

"Brother." Thor said as the magic barrier disappeared, stepping over the threshold before it shot back up, it's crystal formation giving off Thor's reflection. He waited for a moment until heard a muffled chuckle and rattling of chains. He turned back to the dark haired man on the floor.

Loki's wrists were held high above his head by the shackles that spouted from the roof. A collar rested around his neck, the chain bolted to the floor. It made his body lean forward awkwardly and his chest puff out slightly. Even bound by chains he was full of pride. If only he knew what he really looked like, bruised and battered skin replaced the once porcelain skin that he was known for. Blood trailed down from all his bindings showing that he obviously struggled full-heartedly at some point in time. And from how fresh some of his wounds were, it was probable that the guards had their fun with him as they stripped him of his armor. He was left in just his pants and boots, although the once extravagant leather was now dulled and starting to tear open, revealing the man's bloodied knees.

Thor bent down and began working the intricate locks that were displayed on the outside of Loki's muzzle. He didn't think that Loki deserved this harsh of punishment, he was still a prince for Odin's sake. He deserved to be treated like one. Once the lock clicked open, Thor made sure to pull it away slowly, the crusted saliva and blood crunched lightly as he tugged. Loki opened his sore jaw so the mouth piece he was forced to bite down on slipped out easily. The young man took heavy breaths as his mouth received fresh air for the first time since he was captured on Midgard. It was almost sinful how good it felt to have air hit his tongue. He still couldn't see, but he knew his brother was still sitting in front of him if only his pride would allow him to give thanks. He knew it would never happen though, as much as it pained him deep down inside.

"What do you want, Thor?" His voice was hoarse, much lower and less striking than it used to be.

The corner of Thor's lips turned down, he never wanted his brother to turn out this way. Why couldn't his father see that he was sick? But even if Loki tried to hide it, he could see the fear emanating off of him. But he wasn't about to take the blind fold off to see what his eyes held. The barrier's reflection was a powerful thing and no matter how much wrong Loki had done, he didn't deserve to see himself the way he was.

He ran a large hand through Loki's greasy, black hair, arousing a startled jolt from the other man. He parted his lips to protest but nothing seemed to come out. The thunderer let his finger tips gently fall down his brother's jaw line until he reached his cracked lips. There was something missing in his brother. He used to be so full of life and wonder, but now there was nothing but bitterness and resentment.

"Thor?" Loki said with more curiosity to his tone. He wanted to turn his head away so that their skin wasn't in contact, but his body turned against him and pushed further into his hand. He yearned to be comforted for days now but no one would come to his aid. And now his support was here, his unconditional support. No matter what he seemed to do, Thor always forgave him. No matter what it was, they were always there to help each other through it. But this time, there was no way to get out of it.

Thor leaned foreword and pressed his lips to the dark haired man's forehead. He couldn't tell his brother what was awaiting him when the sun broke over the clouds. But it seemed to appear that Loki already knew. The fight was gone from his brother, the end was near and he seemed to accept it.

Even if Loki's eyes were covered, Thor didn't want him to notice that he was crying. He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the other's and closed his eyes. He felt Loki give a few nervous twitches before he settled back down. "I'll stay with you until the end, brother." Thor said as he gripped Loki's face tighter "I won't abandon you again."

Loki's breath hitched as he listened to Thor. It was only at that moment when he knew that Odin's decision was decided. He had tried his best to prove that he was worthy enough to be a good king, yet it wasn't enough to prove his worth. He was expendable. But Thor always outshined him in everything, and he had come to terms with it. "Thor," He said again, lifting his head slightly so that they weren't touching anymore, "It'll be alright." He could feel more tears falling against his skin; he stilled his body as he tried to think of a way to stop his brother's tears. As children, he was the one to cry over trivial reasons and Thor would always come in and stop him from crying. If only his hands were unchained he could do better to make the situation lighter. He didn't want to dwell on his fate all night long. He found it odd that he was going to die yet he had to think of ways to console his brother. It made him chuckle but he pushed it down so it wouldn't make his brother even more upset. He sighed and dropped his head as much as he could, "Stay with me, until morning?"

Thor of course agreed, he was planning on staying even if Loki wanted to be alone. So he ordered the guards to fetch him a bowl of water and some cloth. He would make sure his brother was at least worthy of being called a prince by morning. Once it arrived and the guards left once again, he dipped the cloth in the water and began wiping away the grime on his brother's body. He attempted to wash his black hair but with his neck chained to the ground, the water ended up spilling all over their bodies. Thor laughed and Loki simply smiled as his hair covered the blind fold. He could feel his hair out of place but he wasn't in the mood to argue. But Thor began to fix it right away, pushing it back behind his ears and away from his face.

Loki tugged on his hands restraints to pull him up lightly, "Thor, take the mask off." It made the blonde stop and look at Loki, his stern face telling him that he was serious. "Please. If I die tomorrow and the last thing I see is this metal covering when I know I could have seen my brother it will make my soul uneasy for all eternity." Loki said straining to look where he thought Thor was. Thor paused for a moment, thinking of what harm could come of it. And when he thought of none, he reached up and undid the buckles that were fasted on the back of Loki's head. The metal clanged against the ground as Loki's green eyes adjusted to the dim light. When he finally found Thor's eyes, he smiled lightly, his ride still not allowing him to say thank you. But the man's smile was all Thor needed. He gave a small head bow to show his understanding before taking up the damp cloth once again to clean around his brother's uncovered face.

After getting Loki cleaned up, he seemed somewhat healthier. He still had cuts and bruises but they were no longer covered in dry blood or dirt. His skin remained pale but it had more shine to it. Loki's eyes stayed looking down as Thor rocked back to sit across from him. He was still ashamed that he had to be slung up like he was, but it was his own fault. He looked to the small window that revealed the outside world; it was only a sliver of space one could fit an arm through. He expected stars and moonlight to be peaking through the small slot, but instead he found burnt oranges and vibrant purples leaping across the horizon.

Thor noticed his brother's attention was grabbed by something, and he looked in the direction Loki was, noticing the sunrise. His head dropped but he felt Loki's nose nudging against his scalp softly. It was a selfish thing to be so scared for his brother when he didn't seem to show any fear for himself. Loki had always been strong but then again he was good at lying. He looked up and Loki had a smile on his face, but he could tell it was fake by the way his eyes were beginning to tear up. He parted his lips as if he wanted to say something, but in the end, he gave up and looked away again. He took a deep breath and held his head high, like the king he claimed to be. Thor reached out and brushed the other man's cheek, feeling a faint wetness hit his thumb. "Loki" he said but was cut off by the quick turn of Loki's head.

"Don't." Loki said sharply, "Don't tell me good bye. It'll only make it harder on me." He was biting his lip in order to stop the tears that were falling down his chiseled cheeks. He took a shaky breath before he spoke again, "Just distract me until they come for me."

Thor turned Loki's face back towards him and pressed their lips together tightly. Loki stiffened for a moment, shocked at the method Thor chose, but after a moment, his eyes slowly closed and leaned into the kiss. Their tongues lapped at each other as their teeth tried to avoid colliding with the other's. When they heard a clicking sound come from the door, they made their kissing more frantic until they heard the foot steps only inches away. That was when Loki broke away, it didn't matter if he was caught, but Thor was next in line to the throne. He had to keep up his appearances.

As the barrier faded, the brothers kept their gaze on each other, their chest heaving in anticipation. They didn't want to look away in fear that one of them would break down and Thor knew how close Loki was to loosing him composure. The guards slung the blind fold back over Loki's panicked, green eyes. Thor reached out and set a hand on his thigh "I'm here Loki, I'm here."

"Thor, I-" The muzzle was placed back over his mouth and his voice was cut off. Thor shut his eyes, not being able to handle the rest of his unchaining. His arms dropped and a groan echoing from behind the muzzle, his muscles were so used to being in one position that his muscles seemed to accept that that's where they were going to stay. He wanted to reach for Thor but he knew that would be a horrible idea and would only turn into more punishment. The unlocked the collar and let it fall to the ground before pulling him up. His spine screamed in protest but Loki tried to keep in any sounds in case the guards gained any joy in his pain.

"Are all of those covering really required?" Loki heard Thor ask as he felt his wrists be locked together.

"The Allfather doesn't want to risk him casting any spells, your highness." The guard said meekly. They were all afraid of how Thor would react, but they were under order. So Loki stood as tall as he could before taking a deep breath. He was ready for this.

The guards tugged on the chains connected to Loki's wrist, causing him to stumble lightly, but he quickly regained his position. Thor followed closely behind two guards how tailed his brother. He was being treated like the war criminal everyone saw him as. He still felt it wasn't right but the closer they descended down the tower steps; he realized how powerless he truly was. He always promised Loki that he would get him out of any kind of trouble no matter how big it was; but there was no escaping this.

They made their way to the platform specifically made for this event. Of course it was a public execution, he was a prince and no one would believe he was dead if it wasn't public. But it also served as a reminder to the other gods to know their place. And as they passed all of the on lookers, he could tell they all understood their fate would be the same.

Loki was pushed down to his knees, he was facing the crowd even if he couldn't see them, he could feel their stares. The guards slowly retreated and Thor took his place next to his mother. Tears were falling down her faces as she reached for Thor, her thin arms wrapping around her son tightly. He had to be strong for her; she was already loosing one son. He looked to his father who was standing coldly still, his one eye watching Loki blankly. Deep down Thor knew his father had a reason for this. Just like Frigga told him before, he has reason for decision he makes. But sadly he could not see it in this one.

The executioner stated Loki's crimes before looking to Odin for the command; all was needed was a simple head nod. Thor watched as the man picked u the large ax in his hands and walked over to where Loki was kneeling.

Thor stood to the side of where it was taking place, making sure he could see Loki's profile. His chest was heaving slightly, but from what he could see of his face, he was calm. He even arched his chin back a bit so that it would be quick and he wouldn't suffer at all. Thor felt his mother's grip tighten but she couldn't look away as the ax was raised, but neither could he. He wanted the image of his brother basking in the sunlight to last a little longer.

But it was quickly ruined by crimson blood shooting out from Loki's neck. There was no sound that came from him as it happened; he went down like a king would. Thor squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to watch his brother's headless body fall to the ground. He didn't want to hear the thump it made, he didn't want to see the crowds reaction, none of it.

_Brother?_

His eyes softened, but didn't open; he knew his mind was playing tricks on him.

_Thor! You better not be ignoring me, you oaf!_

After a blow to his arm, his eyes shot open and his body sprang forward. Ruffling of fabric invaded his ears as he tried to grasp what was happening. He was in his room which was dark but light shot through when the curtains opened. He turned and looked and saw his brother standing there. He was dressed in his armor and his hair cut short so that it was barely lifted off his shoulders. Loki rushed back to the bed, his dark green cape following as he walked.

"It's your big day and all you can do is sleep. Really brother, father is swearing you in and here you are sleeping until an hour before the event! How very unlike you." He tossed the silver armor onto the bed near Thor's feet. He then crossed his arms and turned back to his brother, whose blue eyes were still starting at him. Loki touched his face lightly before looking over his outfit. "What?"

Thor stood up, letting the furs fall back onto the bed. He stepped close to his brother and examined his neck, even if it was difficult with his coats high, golden neck line. Once he noted that Loki was alright, he caught his brother in a bone crushing hug, a small "oof" leaving Loki's lips. Thor held the squirming god tightly, not willing to let go. "You have to promise that you'll never leave my side, Loki" he said leaning his head up so that they could look at each other, "Ever. You are bound to my side, do you hear me?"

Loki pushed away and smoothed his clothes out before raising a brow "You must have had some sort of nightmare again, brother." Loki said before turning towards the door to leave, "Make sure you eat something before you come. You look quite peakish."

"You will be there for the ceremony won't you?" Thor said frantically.

"Of course." Loki said, his lips turning into a coy smile, "But please take care of your self Thor. You look as if you've seen a ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor did as his brother instructed and ate some of the fresh fruit on the table. It was still odd how it brother was reacting but he tried not to think too much about it. His brother has always been a mystery and after several years of trying to decipher all his habits, he decided to just let it go. Eventually the trickster would come around to whatever plan he was hiding.

He dressed in his armor quickly, not wanting to be late for this alleged ceremony he was going to be late for. As he shut the door to his chamber, a guard walked by, almost nervous to the fact that Thor was standing in front of him. But even if the guards were skittish around him, this one in particular seemed to start sweating just from a simple glance. "Guard," Thor's voice echoed through the empty hallway as he stepped forward, "Can you point me in the direction where my brother went? I would like to have a word with him."

The man stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning on his heels to face the prince. His brows were furrowed deeply and his teeth were biting on his bottom lip harshly. Thor cleared his throat as he awaited his answer; the guards face suddenly looked familiar. Some of the men who guarded his home he knew quite well, but they were the ones he saw on a regular basis. This man however, was straight from his dream. That's when his eyes widened lightly as the smaller man stepped forward.

"Y-your highness, your brother is missing." He said cautiously, "Surely you remember what happened seeing it was only a month and a half ago."

Thor raised a brow and tilted his head, "Explain it to me. I fear my nerves are starting to get the best of me."

The guards wrung his sweaty palms against the staff he carried before he spoke, "When Loki was sent to be executed, and everyone thought him to be dead until his body hit the ground. It burst into millions of black feathers, leaving only a dead, black raven in his place. Some hoe he managed to cast a spell and escape." He shrugged before looking at the ground, "You asked me if the restraints were really necessary, and if I may be so bold to say, I don't think they were enough. None of us knew he could still use magic with out speaking it." He gave a low bow before retreating back to his duties.

Thor stood alone in the hall, trying to figure out why he couldn't remember his brother's disappearance. He just remembered the darkness of his eye lids, his mother's hands squeezing his arm, the crowd cheering as the body slowly fell to the ground. But that was where it ended. It felt like there was a thick fog over his mind, it felt foreign.

He turned to go the opposite direction, when he hit something and stumbled back. A delicate 'oof' came from what ever he hit before another thud. He looked down once and saw a woman sitting at his feet.

She had long black hair that cascaded down her back in luscious waves; black feathers fastened by cords in her hair fell against her shoulders. Her dress was made of green silk which framed her perk bosom in almost sinful ways. Then again, it hugged every curve she had to offer until it split on the sides of her thighs, showing off her long legs and knee high black boots. Her head shot up, her piercing green eyes glaring at Thor. She pushed her lips together before standing, looking up at Thor "Excuse me your highness," She said sharply, "But if you may take this advice, I would watch where you're going. It would have been a shame if I had been injured by your brute strength."

Thor stood in his place, shocked that anyone besides the people in his close circle dared speak to him in such a manor. Granted, he did need to be more aware of his surroundings, but that didn't mean he would take the woman's advice lightly. She glanced back over her shoulder and smirked, before making her way down the hall. It made Thor slightly uncomfortable that she felt so comfortable to make gestures at him so freely, especially since he had no idea who she was. She seemed out of place though, he could tell that much just from her clothes. The women of Asgard were usually more conservative, and she was certainly a creature of her own devices.

This ceremony went uninterrupted, no frost giants to be seen. But to Thor, it seemed empty. Even if his brother's plan went through the last time, he still missed his mischievous presence. As Odin talked, he kept glancing over to where he should have been standing, the spot now empty and cold. He couldn't help but wonder where he had disappeared to, where could he have gone? Hopefully not back to the Chitari. He at least hoped that his brother was smart enough not to fall back into their clutches.

Long after the ceremony, the after part began. Lavish foods of all kids had been made; meats and deserts filled the golden tables. Laughter and music filled the air as people gather around the large hall, dancing in the middle and mingling in the corners. The royal family sat at the head of the hall where they had for decades. Only now, there was an empty seat next to Thor.

He caught himself staring at the golden chair from time to time, wishing that Loki would appear and sit next to him. But he knew that fantasizing like that would lead him to heart ache. And after nearly an hour of repeating the process, he decided to take his mead and find his friends for a distraction. He knew they cared too much for him to even mention his brother, knowing them they probably didn't think about it. Except maybe Sif, she was always thinking of every possibility and never let anything go.

The prince found the four warriors by the dancing floor, watching all the couples swerve in and out of each other. Fandral was surrounded by beautiful maidens, telling stories of adventures that never really happened. Volstagg was of course eating his third plate of food while Hogun sat idly and watched the party move on. Sif was the first to notice as Thor approached, stopping her chatter with some of the other maidens that were attending and made her way over to him. She gave that look in which Thor knew she was on to him, and by placing her hand on his arm, it only solidified the fact that she was worried. He chuckled to himself as he gave her shoulder a pat, of course she was thinking about Loki. She didn't like the man, but she knew how much the he meant to Thor.

"Thor!" Fandral shouted, the girls at his side giggling "Welcome your highness!"

Thor simply smiled as he made his way to the middle of their group, "My friends, how does this evening treat you?"

Volstagg grunted through his food while Fandral scoffed, "Better than any night these past few months I must say!" he received a hit in the gut from Sif. Leave it to him to be the one to spoil the mood. Thor simply smiled as he took a drink from his mead; he was in no mood to quarrel. They grew quiet and watched the mass crowd moving with in itself. It was as if it was one body, moving with the music, swaying to and for just trying to keep with the fast beat.

After a few more sips of mead, Thor began seeing flashing of green, weaning around the men in the middle of the dancing. The vibrant color made him think of Loki once again, but he knew that his brother wasn't the dancing type. But after watching for a few minutes, he noticed that it was the woman he bumped into earlier. He slipped back over Fandral and kept his voice, "Who is that woman, in the green?" His friend looked through the crowd and watched her for a moment. If anyone would know who she was, it would be him.

But it was his red headed, female companion that spoke up, "That's the new sorcery assistant." She said with a sneer on her lips, "Her name is Scarlet. Wicked thing she is. Can't hold her tongue to save her life."

"She's rude and uncouth," The other woman said, "Shouldn't she know that that type of sorcery is frowned upon after…" She stopped after she realized who she was talking to. Thor stayed silent; he only could guess what she meant. After Loki's demise, magicians were frowned upon even though none of them could rival Loki's skills. The public saw them as a threat and tried to beat down the few sorcerers they had left in the castle. His father's magic advisor was the one who taught Loki everything he knew and was considered to be the most power wielder of magic, the adopted prince coming up to a close second. But after Loki's disappearance he had fallen ill and only made sense that he would need some one to help him in his studies.

Thor set his goblet down before walking out on the dance floor, ignoring Sif's confused calls. He made his way over to Scarlet, her foot steps halting just as she was about to turn into him. The crowd slowly stopped as they realized Thor was standing amongst them, all of their curious stares turning towards the two.

She looked around and scoffed lightly, "You don't take direction very well do you, your highness?" There was a slight bitterness to her tone before she turned to look at him "Now can you tell me why you interrupted a perfectly good dance just to stand there? Surely you must have something to say."

Thor chuckled as he offered his hand, "Surely you can spare your time for a dance with me?" Her face showed the shock as it washed over. Her green eyes stared at his large hand before her coy smile returned and placed her delicate hand in his. He looked at the rest of the crowd, giving a nod and they all began moving again, the music picking up to match the dancers.

Thor set his other hand on the small of her back as she set her free hand on his bicep. She watched him with intense eyes, unsure of what the prince was planning. Thor simply smiled at her, he knew this game. He would play it with Loki as a child. They would sit and stare until the one of them broke down and confessed to what ever it was on their mind. Usually, Loki could last much longer than Thor depending on what vexed them. Sometimes they would shout at the same time, rambling until they stopped and stared once again, too shy to repeat what they said.

Scarlet was the first to break their gaze, turning it away and giving a fake smile to other men as they passed by. But Thor continued to watcher her, memorizing every movement she made. But it wasn't until she peeked up at him from the corner of her eye; it was the sweet innocence that made him stop. She didn't expect the sudden halt so she nearly tripped over the blonde, letting out a small curse before looking back up. "You oaf, what was that about?"

Thor dropped their arms but continued to hold her hand before making his way through the crowd with the woman in tow. People stopped dancing and bowed, whispering as they glanced at Scarlet.

"_He's taking the witch."_

"_What could he possibly want with her?"_

"_She's going to be just as bad as his brother, just you wait."_

Scarlet could hear all of the whispers, so she ducked her head down and walked closer to Thor in attempt to hide her self from the others. And the prince noticed her sudden discomfort, so instead of holding her hand, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her to an empty hall. Once he checked they were alone he softly pulled away and grabbed her shoulders, making him look at her. "What's with this disguise? Must you be a shameless flirt?" he said shaking her a little before letting go, "If father knew—"

"Well father doesn't know!" she yelled "And you could have fooled me that this form doesn't please you. You've been staring all night." There was a flash of gold that made Thor put his arm up to shield his eyes. And when he set it down, Scarlet was no longer there, but his brother. He had his arms crossed against his chest as he glared lightly. "Make it obvious to everyone why don't you! They already mistrust me as it is!"

"Keep your voice down, brother." Thor said trying to keep his own down. He was excited to see Loki, but at the same time he was furious, "What are you doing here? Do you know what they'll do to you if they find out?"

"They'll kill me, I know what they would do." Loki spat back before turning back around, "But where else do I have to go? Midgard will execute me, what's left of the Chitari is after me and I have enemies in all the other relams so what choice do I have? At least here none of them can get me. I can shield my self from Heimdall easily enough even if it is taking more of my strength then I would like." He rubbed his face as he tried to rationalize his presence. He was tired from keeping up his façade; his body was finally getting a little leisure after several weeks of non-stop magic. Not to mention the few spells he had to use while helping his old teacher.

Thor reached out and took one of his brother's hands. He smiled as the man cracked open an eye to stare at him. He looked healthy now; color was prominent in his skin, even if he did carry his pale complexion still. "You look well brother." He said before giving his hand a small squeeze.

Loki chuckled before returning the gesture "After this past month, that's all you have to say to me? Very warm welcome home, Thor." But his smile disappeared before letting the blonde's hand go, "This is my only way of surviving now." His eyes were full of sorrow but wasn't about to let Thor see.

"Let me talk to father, maybe I can arrange for you to come back home." Thor stepped closer but Loki took another step away, bringing his hands up.

"He signed my death certificate. And he sees that it's good for the kingdom, I'm a danger to these people. To _your_ people." He looked back up, his bottom lip quivering slightly. It was hard not to break down, his brother was finally in front of him again yet he was afraid. "The only one who knows is the old magician because he's cared for me since I was a child but Thor you… You can't swoon after me the way you did tonight. It will raise questions in court."

"Then let them raise questions. I'm a prince of Asgard, they have no authority to question who I keep company with." Thor said sternly.

"Because you're going to rule is why you can't show interest in me!" Loki practically screamed, "If they find out about us and take me away again. And then you can't be by my side anymore."

That's when it clicked in his head. Thor stared at his brother blankly, trying to think of something to say. Loki simply didn't want to be separated again. It was as if they were both thinking of the silent promise they made to never leave each other, to support the other when they were falling apart. Did Loki know he was having that dream and that's why he appeared before him? Loki stayed hidden until the right moment and that's why he was scared.

Loki felt a tug on his body and he was pushed back against the wall behind him, Thor's body pressing against his. For the first time in nearly two months, their lips joined in a blissful moment. The younger man nearly moaned at the affection, parting his lips for more. He missed this so much more than he would ever admit to.

Their tongues fought against each other as their arms moved against each other's bodies. Loki's snaked around Thor's neck while Thor's hands rested on Loki's thighs before lifting them around his waist. Loki gasped softly as Thor bit down on his bottom lip, loving the sounds his brother was making. He never heard so much need come from someone before and it made him even hungrier for him.

Loki suddenly froze at the sound of clicking heels coming from the other hallway that was just around the corner. He snapped his fingers and with a cloud of gold, he was back in his woman form. "She" forced her legs down and pushed Thor away, making her decision stern that they would be caught together. But when it was just Sif who walked around the corner, his guard went down a few notches.

The other woman's dark eyes darted between Thor and Scarlet for a moment before directing her gaze directly to Thor. She knew that when he pushed his lips together and cleared his throat that he was up to no good and that no good was the voluptuous woman standing next to him.

Scarlet giggled before turning towards Thor, "Thank you for that talk your highness, I'll be seeing you around." She lifted his hand and used her long nails to gently scrape the stubble on his jaw line. She turned and began walking the way Sif came, giving the woman a wink before disappearing around the corner. Just because Loki was in a new body didn't mean he wasn't the God of Mischief and he loved teasing Sif. After all these years, it was easy to tell that she was in love with the mighty thunder god and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The god wasn't about to let it slide now.

Once the woman was gone, Sif turned a sharp glare onto her friend she pointed in the direction Scarlet left "What are you doing?"

Thor raised a brow and cleared his throat before adjusting his posture, "I don't see why it matters what I was doing with her."

Sif groaned and rolled her eyes "Do you have any idea what they're saying about her?" When Thor shook his head she groaned again, "Heimdall is saying that there are times that she disappears from his sight. Only your brother has been able to pull that spell off correctly. For her age, she shouldn't be able to use that spell, people in the palace are growing suspicious of her motives."

Thor tried to hide the fact that he was panicking. Sif knew how to read him easily and when he managed to hide something from her was a miracle. So he shrugged, "If she's a talented sorceress and does her duties I see no harm" He said giving the woman a pat on the shoulder "I think after Loki's betrayal, people are learning to fear magic. If she's giving no signs of treachery, then leave her be." Thor walked past her, he would have to find Loki again soon and tell him to be careful in what he did in his spare time. He had to keep his little brother safe once again.

* * *

After so many requests I wrote more! It went in a direction I didn't think it would go it but it wrote itself to be honest. I did think of other options but this one seemed to turn it into a weird drama of sorts.  
How I got Scarlet for Loki's female name was an interesting one. I put 'Lady Loki' in Google and started reading up on her. In the comics apparently Loki returns and poses as a super hero who name is the Scarlet Witch who some where along the line is connected to the Avengers. Her real name is Wendy but that was to "Midgardian" ;D


End file.
